


Secrets kept

by The_court_of_dreams



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 14:13:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14771201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_court_of_dreams/pseuds/The_court_of_dreams
Summary: What would have happened if Aedion had gotten to Rifthold a few weeks early. Celaena is still sent to Wendlyn. But as she is walking out of the counsel room. Celaena passes Aedion in the hall and he recognizes her!!!





	Secrets kept

A knock rang through Celaena’s suite. Looking up from her book, Celaena groaned and set the book on the table next to the chair. Grabbing the door knob, she pulled the door open to find a servant standing in the door way. Looking a little flushed.  
“The king has sent for you,” the young man murmured through the open door.  
“Thank you.” Celaena says dismissively.  
Bowing, the servant left and headed back down the hallway. Turning, Celaena walked through her suite to her bedroom and slipped a pair of shoes on. Celaena had told Dorian what happened the night before. A shorter version then what she told Chaol.  
Her mind was still reeling from the events of the night before. About seeing Nehemia and fighting that monster from the other realm. Watching as horror lined Chaol’s entire face when he saw her in her fae form.  
Fleetfoot was asleep on the bed as she padded into the room. Celaena pulled open the doors to her armoire. Her black boots sat in the lower part, swiftly, Celaena pulled them on and stalked out of her rooms. Weaving her way to the council room, Celaena wonder what the King wanted now.  
As she neared the council room, the guards swung the doors open for her. Celaena threw her shoulders back and stalked in. As she was walking towards the table, Celaena took in details of the room. When she was a few feet away, Celaena threw her shoulders back and bowed low, averting her eyes. “Your Majesty summoned me?”  
“Your companion, Captain Westfall, has come up with a rather… unusual idea,” the king said from where he was sitting, giving Chaol a slight wave. “Would you care to explain, Captain?”  
Chaol twisted in his chair, then rose to his feet face her. “I have suggested that we send you to Wendlyn to dispatch the king and his heir. While you are there, you will also seize their naval and military defense plans- so that once the country is in chaos, we will be able to navigate their impenetrable barrier reefs and take the country for ourselves.”  
Celaena stared at Chaol for a long moment. What the rutting hell is he thinking? Sending me to Wendlyn? Chaol must be completely insane. From across the table, she could see Dorian go very still at the proposition. Obviously, Dorian didn’t agree with this plan. Once Celaena had wrapped her mind around the order.  
She turned to face the king and smiled. A cruel, twisted smile. “It would be an honor to serve the crown in such a way.”  
“Perhaps we’ll have some fun with it,” the king mused from his seat. “Wendlyn is having their Solstice ball in a few months. What a message it would send if the king and his son were to meet their end right under the noses of their own court, on their day of triumph.”  
A smile crept from her lips at the words. Putting on a performance, Celaena was screaming inside. How was she supposed to kill them? There was no way to fake their deaths. They weren’t lords of no where lands. They were King and Crown Prince.  
“A brilliant idea, your Majesty.”  
“That settles it then. You will leave tomorrow.”  
Only years of practice allowed her to keep her face in a natural calm. In the delight of a challenge. From across the table, Dorian blurted, “But, surely she needs some time to study Wendlyn, to learn its way and –“  
The king countered, “It is a two-week journey by sea. And by then she’ll have had the time needed to infiltrate the castle in time for the ball. She can take whatever materials she needs and study them onboard.”  
Celaena lifted her brows at the words, slightly bowing at the words. Chaol was still standing, stiffer than usual. Taking the King’s silence as a dismissal. Celaena leaves the counsel room. She keeps her face forward and back straight was she stalks back to her rooms. Celaena’s mind was racing as she walked down the hall away from the counsel room. From the corridor ahead of her. Soft shuffling of feet alerted her that someone was walking down the other hall way. She didn’t particularly care who it was. Not when her mind was slowly wrapping around the idea of going to Wendlyn.  
Tomorrow. She was leaving tomorrow. Chaol had come up with this idea? But why? Celaena knew she needed to demand answers of Chaol. Like what he was thinking when he had come up with this plan. Chaol knew what she was doing with her targets. Knew that she didn’t actually kill the petty lords and merchants. But the King and Crown Prince of Wendlyn. Gods, she needed to get away. Needed to talk to someone, anyone. Elena. Perfect, she will go to the tomb.  
A man rounds the corner as she nears the adjacent hall. He was tall, well built, and blond-haired. Their eyes meet as they pass each other. Every single second of training fails Celaena in that moment. Nothing could have prepared her for that moment. Every self-preserving instinct screamed at her to look away from him. Her breath catches in her throat as she stares into the eyes that mirror her own.   
Eyes. That was the one thing she couldn’t hide. Turquoise- blue with a ring of gold. The eyes of her mother. Of the maternal side of her bloodline. The one thing that could damn her. Time slows as they pass one another. Letting out a swift breath, Celaena quickens her steps. Behind her, the footsteps halt. Aedion, Aedion, Aedion. Go, her mind screams at her. Do not let him see you.  
“Wait,” a deep, voice sounds. “Aelin?” whispers Aedion Ashryver.  
Celaena turns the corner and goes into an almost run. Steps sound behind her, quickening with her. Two flights up, one corridor down. That’s as far as she needs to go. Then she can escape into the labyrinth of tunnels beneath the castle. A large, warm hand wraps around her arm, forcing her to a stop. Dropping her gaze to the ground. To hide the damning evidence.  
“Look at me,” Aedion whispers.  
“I don’t know who you think I am. But I am surely not. My name is Lillian Gordania, of Belhaven. Please just let me go.”  
“That’s bullshit tell me your real name.” Aedion hissed, gripping her arm harder. Fine, you want to know who I am. Celaena stomps on the bridge of his foot, ripping out of his grasp. Grabbing the hand that held her. Celaena slams Aedion into the wall, pressing the dagger into his side. Aedion thrashes against her grip. But the grip holds firm. He is pinned to the wall.  
“Tsk, tsk, tsk. You really shouldn’t grab a lady. It’s quite rude. Also, you’re right, my name isn’t Lillian. It’s Celaena.”  
A long moment passes. “As in Sardothien?”  
“Ding, ding, ding, we have a winner,” Celaena hummed into his ear. “Now, here is how this is going to go. I’m going to walk away. And since you know who I am. For your safety, I’d recommend not following me.”  
With a sudden burst of movement, Aedion spins and knocks the dagger from her hand. Sweeping a leg low, Aedion tries to knock her off her feet. As agile as a cat, Celaena jumps over the sweep. Drawing two hidden daggers from their sheaths. Celaena rolls away from Aedion into a crouch. Smirking, Celaena looks at Aedion. Seeing him fully hits her like a blow.  
Aedion slowly straightens as he fully takes in Celaena. Surprise and awe bloom on his face. Foot steps sound from behind them. Celaena spins around to see Chaol standing there. Hand on the eagle- shaped pommel. Chaol looks at Celaena then to Aedion. As if not believing what he is seeing. Confusion and recognition line his face. Chaol takes in the same golden hair, similar features, and same turquoise- blue eyes ringed with gold. At that moment, Celaena knew everything she has been hiding for ten years was out in the open. Knew that there was no turning back. Her secret was out.  
From where Chaol stood. Looking at the woman he loved and the general from the North. Chaol knew that Celaena Sardothien was not in league with Aelin Galathynius. But that Celaena was Aelin Galathynius. Aryobynn found me half dead on the bank of a river. Celaena was the heir to the Terrasen throne. That she was the greatest living threat to Adarlan. The only person capable of standing against the king.  
“Holy gods,” Chaol whispers.

**Author's Note:**

> This has been on my mind for a very long time! Hope you like it!


End file.
